memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Rutledge
Name origin I think the reference on this page as to where the naming of the ship came from should be removed. Unlike other ships we can not be certain where the name came from, it could been named after one of 6 cities, in either Alabama, George, Minnesota, Missouri, Pennsylvania, or Tennessee. It could have also been named after one of 4 people http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rutledge, so I believe this ref should be removed. Some ships are obvious, but some like this one are just to problematical. --TOSrules 18:38, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Agreed. Makes sense. — THOR ''=/\='' 19:26, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I agree, as well. --From Andoria with Love 23:20, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: I added an external link, leading to Wikipedia's disambiguation page on all possible meanings for Rutledge. – Ambassador 10:08, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Origin 2 Just wondering, do we actually know the spelling of the name? SPQR (talk) 04:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's in . 31dot (talk) 09:46, August 27, 2012 (UTC) New Orleans Class? What's the source for this, I don't recall it being mentioned on screen. Logan 5 01:39, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Possibly from a piece of background artwork or a computer readout, although i must confess i've never seen such a thing about it -- however, the Star Trek Encyclopedia is the source for this, and Okuda et al. mostly (but not always) made the Encyclopedia reflect references they had worked into a filmed production. :Dunno, i just gave you a big maybe for the answer. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:02, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::This needs to get looked at again. It was never seen on-screen, and I doubt that the Federation only has one class of frigate. By our current canon policy, this should go in background. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:38, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Last I checked, we were accepting Mike Okuda's entries in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, since we use it for its Federation starship registries, unless otherwise contradicted. At most we could indicate that it comes from the Encyclopedia in the bg, but not remove it completely from the foreground. --Alan del Beccio 21:48, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::Except that is what we have been doing. See and its talk page. I don't remember where the where the discussion on doing this was, but it was long, and the consensus was to only use the Encyclopedia registries if they are confirmed elsewhere, and otherwise only put them in bg, as per our canon policy. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:52, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::Nebula class right? If it's the same ship from the TNG episode they verbally refer to it as a Nebula class in the episode. There is no episode or movie of Star Trek that refers to a 'New Orleans Class' starship. 05:28, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ST fanboy ::The Rutledge is never referred to as a Nebula class, to my knowledge. You are probably thinking of the . --OuroborosCobra talk 05:33, 21 October 2008 (UTC)